


Sonata of Smoke-filled Neon

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Cocky Delsin, Confident Reggie, Established Relationship, M/M, Moonlight Sonata, Mostly Reggie's POV, Rowecest - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Delsin leaves a neon trail for Reggie to follow with a magical surprise at the end...





	Sonata of Smoke-filled Neon

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> This pairing was one I fell in love with after completing inFAMOUS: Second Son. I'm always a sucker for characters played by Troy Baker and Travis Willingham, so naturally I had to write this little piece.  
> If anyone would like an additional chapter building off the ending to this, by all means let me know.  
> Until then, I hope you are having a fantastic day and please enjoy.

Reggie awoke to the subtle drip-drop sound of not too heavy rain outside.   
  
Rubbing his eyes, he felt the space next to him on the large king-sized bed but was disappointed to find it cold and empty.   
  
Sitting up, he looked around the room in a panic! 'Where is he?' Reggie thought to himself.

He immediately felt at ease however when he noticed a letter on the bedside table with wispy tendrils of smoke drifting upwards from it.   
  
Reaching out his hand, Reggie unfolded the letter and read out loud what was written: "Follow the neon."   
  
Gazing down at the floor he became aware of a very thin line of bright pink neon leading to the bedroom door which also had a circle of neon burnt into it.   
  
'That'll leave a mark.' Reggie thought as he got up off the bed and began to get dressed.

Heading downstairs, Reggie enjoyed listening to the pleasant hum of the neon combined with the gentle muffled pitter patter of the rainfall outside.   
  
Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he could suddenly make out the soft melody of a piano playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.   
  
'The garden...' Reggie knew it had to be Delsin. His fingers would always dance of their own accord when ebony and ivory keys were placed in front of him.   
  
Reggie walked confidently to the back door, still following the neon trail. Reaching the see-through screen, he gingerly raised his hand before pushing it open.

Stepping out onto the patio, Reggie was dazzled by a sight he had never expected to see!   
  
There was his younger brother, eyes closed playing the grand piano with an artistic grace whilst being surrounded by a perfect circle of smoke and neon.   
  
The stain-glass window behind him refracting the light in tiny beautiful patterns across him and the piano itself creating an ethereal glow making him appear otherworldly.

Reggie moved forward and sat on a nearby chair, utterly captivated by the magic Delsin had managed to create here in this moment.   
  
As the final notes were played, Delsin's hands slipped from the keys and he exhaled slowly, satisfied with what he had done.   
  
Opening his eyes, he gazed over at where Reggie had decided to seat himself with a half-grin.   
  
Getting up, away from the piano Delsin began to move towards his brother, swaying his hips slightly.

Reggie licked his lips, not wanting to blink for fear that this was just a dream. "That was so beautiful, little bro."   
  
Delsin looked down shyly at first before his telltale cocky smirk replaced it.   
  
"I know. I mean, come on! Me, half-naked on a piano playing your favourite song while it's raining. Straight out of a goddamn fairy tale, isn't it?"   
  
Reggie grinned widely. He knew how sensitive Delsin could be about compliments, so he tried to avoid it with humour. That was just another thing he loved about him.

The conduit gazed at Reggie's smile and couldn't resist breaking into a full-toothed genuine smile himself. "You know I can't stand it when you look like that."   
  
Reggie glanced down at his bare torso, having only bothered to put on some tight boxers and grinned seductively. "Oh, you don't like it, huh?"   
  
Getting up from the chair, he proceeded to stride over to his younger brother.   
  
"See, I think you love seeing me like this. I think you adore seeing your big bro strutting around..."   
  
Delsin shivered with desire the closer Reggie got to him.   
  
"...Practically naked..."   
  
Once he reached Delsin, his hands started roaming the other's bare chest slowly and methodically.   
  
"...Begging you to bend me over this piano..."   
  
Reggie circled him, dragging his fingertips over Delsin's hips, shoulder blades and buttocks ever so lightly before bringing his lips to the conduit's right ear.   
  
"...And fuck me 'til I can't walk."


End file.
